


nine or none

by woojinsoulmate



Series: stray kids [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, I hope..., Multi, breakdown - Freeform, i love skz friendship, i love them, im bad with hashtag, im soft for stray kids, youll cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojinsoulmate/pseuds/woojinsoulmate
Summary: nine boys who love each others more than anything, but everyone of them have secrets and this secrets will give hardtime to their friendship  (i suck at summary, im sorry)----basically stray kids helping and loving each other





	1. Bang Chan

chan was sitting in his studio, he was working for the comeback, when he started yawning he looked up at the clock that marked 2.30, he realized that he had been looking at the computer screen for half an hour and had no idea how to improve some songs on the new album that just didn't convince him. He had tried to concentrate but his mind did not cooperate , every time he decided to take a break , bad thoughts began to enter his head and forced him to start working again.

"you are a leader, behave like one and finish the song"

"have you been a trainee for seven years to debut and stop in front of a computer?"

"you saw friends leave, start the new life as an idol, while you were having to start all over again for this?"

"those eight guys count on you and you pay them back with breaks?"

"were you resting during the show instead of checking minho and felix?"

"You are not allowedto take any breaks at moments like this ". 

The boy was crying in front of the computer, blaming himself for everything that happened to the band , the members obviously didn't know about the status of their leader, they could only imagine how he was a leader and above all none of them would ever have thought that chan thoughts on your mind 24h-24h

when, that evening, chan entered the house was 5 and sitting on the couch saw Jeongin waiting for him with a worried look "hyung, are you okay?" chan smiled and looked at the boy saying "yes yes, I was working on the songs, I think they are good" the face of the little one lit up "I'm so happy hyung! I can't wait to make it listen to the fans "the heart of chan sank as the maknae got up to go to sleep but before going to the room he hugged chan. the leader lost himself for a few seconds in those arms, feeling for the first time, calm.

Weeks passed, chan felt more and more tired,but he couldn't say anything to the members, his brothers, his family, those eight guys were all for him, the band was all for him, the fans were all for him and more he thought about it the more he felt guilty, he had the life he had always dreamed of, he was living his dream with his best friends, he had the best fans he could ask , he felt selfish to complain. But the other guys were increasingly aware that something was not right, if woojin first had doubts now he was sure and the anger boiled inside the boy , he tried several times to talk with Chan but the boy answered that he was fine, that all it was ok and that there was nothing to worry about , and then arrive the next day with dark circles almost up to the cheeks and compose as if no one could see them

Until one evening he came back at four in the morning, his eyes were red and his hair were a mess, he was broken but as soon as he saw woojin on the couch, he faked a smile and tried to go to the room undisturbed but this made woojin furious 

"Do you really think you can do that?" he shouted

Chan turned evidently surprised by the tone of the older "something happened?"

"Stop cutting us out chan!" He said pushing the boy " Fuck don't you understand that not only you hurt yourself but you hurt us too? We're all worrying about you, we're doing shifts to wait for you every morning, we make sure you sleep at least an hour every night, that you eat well and that you're not about to give up and how do you repay us? Pretending that all is ok, fuck I want to punch you ... listen - " the tone of the older softened as he approached the boy putting his hands on his cheeks" you can tell everyone that you're fine but no one will believe it, I know what you think about every night and no, it's not your fault if felix and minho were eliminated, it's not your fault if I don't arrive at certain notes and above all it's not your fault if you had to spend seven years as a trainee, you can't blame yourself if you needed more time. But do not cut yourself off from our life just because you do not feel enough, because for us you are more than enough, you are a leader: jeongin, seungmin , hyunjin take example from you, felix feels that you understand him more than anyone, minho is thankful to you for not leaving him alone, jisung and changbin thank you for changing their lives and I am grateful to you for being my partner and to help me take care of these seven idiots "

Chan freezed throughout all woojins speech, and in the end he did not even have the strength to open his mouth and speak, he slipped on the ground embracing his legs and crying, venting for all those times when he wanted to scream but remained silent, woojin looked at him, tears in his eyes, trying to be strong for his leader, until he felt a hand on his shoulder and turning he met the eyes of felix, looking over the shoulder of the Australian he crossed the eyes of six other boys, eyes full of sadness and gratitude. In a short time they all found themselves around chan, they remained embraced for almost twenty minutes before hearing the voice of the less serious person of the group talking

"Thank you hyung for being our leader, we love you"

"Thank you hyung " all the others answered one at a time

 

That evening, for the first time since their debut, chan managed to sleep for more than three hours; he woke up with a smile that went from ear to ear, knowing that his bandmates were there for him and that they would always be there.


	2. Yang Jeongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry you had to wait so long for this. hope you like it. <3

Yang Jeongin had everything he had ever wanted: he had the life of his dream,he had the bandmates, the brothers, the family of his dream but he was broken. He spent hours wondering why he felt so empty , so sad and mad thinking about the fact that none of his hyungs had noticed his pain but oh, he was so wrong. everyone knew he was having a hard time but neither one of them could imagine that almost everynight the maknae was so close to end it all: he thought that the members didn't care about him, he thought they didn’t love him anymore. Because he was growing up, everyone was, but he has always been scared, he thought the members were thinking things like “he is an adult now so we can stop to worry about him”

The fact was that every members wasn't acting any differt but, maybe, this time the maknae needed more, he needed to cuddle, to cry in their arms, to being hold, he needed them to tell him “we are here, we are not going away, not now, not ever”. His hyungs were watching their baby slowly, well, dying.  
The maknae was so close to end everything, so close to breaking down, and he did.

The band were in the practice room , they had been there for almost nine hours, everyone was tired and so nervous

“guys let’s take a break” chan said at some point

“no, we can’t” the maknae said, everyone looked at him with a confusing look “i mean we still have to learn two songs and the comeback is in two weeks, we have no time.”

“c’mon baby , we need a break, you need a break” woojin said worried about the boy more than ever; but jeongins head received the words as “you are not good, are doing everything wrong. Why are you still here?”

“what do you want me to do?! I’m here, i’m practicing just like all of you why do you have to be so mean to me, i get it alright? I’m not your baby anymore, i’m not welcome here anymore, i’m not part of this family anymore. I already decided that i’m going to leave the band after this comeback but can you give me a break hyung?! i mean all of you have been pretty clear about how much you want me here and how much you want me as your maknae but i am human you can't really expect me to be perfect." deep down he knew that what he was saying wasn't true but he wasn't himself and he wasn't thinking ” jeongin was shouting now. Woojin looked at him with tears in his eyes, “innie” he tried to reach the maknae but the boy ran away.

Yang Jeongin was running as fast as he could, his head twisting very single word his members ever said to him, making him feel guilty for being a burden. When he entered their house he quickly got in his room, opened the window. He was ready to end it all. End his hyungs worry abot him, he thought the pain would go away , he thought it was the only way.  
Someone came running in his room, took him away from the window and turned the younger who was now facing him, jeongin close his eyes to not have to look at whoever saved his life, until his savior spoke  
“baby what were you doing? It’s not the solucion. How could you think everything you said at the practice room, you can’t really think that. Baby we need you, you are our baby, always have been, always willl, look…” minho was looking at his maknaes eyes who was now crying “you have to know something, every night when you are asleep i spend at least ten minutes watching you only to make sure that you are al right and that nothing is bothering you, for the pasts weeks woojin has put more food in your plate to make sure that you were eating enough, chan has looked after you at home everytime you took too long in the bathroom he would come in to check if you were fine, hyunjin and jisung watched after you during dance practice, seungmin looked after you during vocals practice, felix and changbin checked on you during the recording. We were always with you even if you couldn’t see us we were with you like we always are.”

Jeongin was looking at minho with so much love that his hyung thought he could stare at him forever. “ i’m sorry, i really am. It has just been so hard these past weeks and i needed more love but i didn’t know how to ask you with out you know… crossing the line”

“ you can always come to us we are here, right now, for example i bet all the others will be in the livingroom waiting for us to come out. Do you think you are ready to tell us everything?”

The maknae nodded and holding minhos hand they walked towards their members, when the youngest sat on the couch chan talked before anyone else “alright baby, it’s time for the truth. We are here to listen to you.”

“I'm sorry, I thought that I was no longer your child and that everything you did for me was pure sorrow. When woojin hyung told me that i had to take a break my head received it as if he was telling me that i wasn’t doing well and this time it wasn’t only in my head because when that thoughts come to my head when i am alone is easier to shake them off beacuse they are in my head and i know it but this time it felt real.”

Woojin got up, feeling guilty, he sat next to his maknae and he hugged him with all the love i had inside him. Everyone of the members slowly hugged them till they were nine in that hug, eight of them smiling and kissing the youngest one who was smiling and crying at the same time.

“Tonight i sleep with jeonjin!” felix shouts making everyone laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there are any mistake let me know


End file.
